Taken
by FangOwns
Summary: The Flock is living with Max's sister Ella and her Mom. Then, Flyboys attack the new school they are attending and the Flock is forced to leave. What happens when Max is abducted and what happens when they meet and old enemy? Fax and Eggy.R&R. First Fanfi
1. Chapter 1

School. I hate school; even if it isn't the kind where mad scientists keep you in dog crates while injecting various drugs into your arms. It was Monday morning, our first day of school. We were standing at the bus stop listening to Nudge babble about how much fun school was going to be.

I groaned inwardly.

Ella, my half sister, was holding Iggy's hand and familiarizing him with all the school supplies stuffed into his blue backpack. When the school bus finally arrived, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, and I (Max) loaded in. Fang and I sat in the back with Ella and Iggy sitting across the Aisle. The rest were in the seats in front of us.

"These uniforms are so tight," I complained.

"They look good on you," Fang said with the slightest trace of a smile. I blushed.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Angel asked turning around.

"About five more minutes," Ella replied.

"Oh, ok," Angel said turning back to brush down Celeste.

The bus screeched to a halt next to a brown brick school. I winced.

"Here we are," Ella said stepping out of the bus.

_No freaking duh. _I thought.

We walked up to the secretary's desk where she personally handed us our schedules. I looked down at my schedule, then at Fang and Iggy's.

"We've got first and third period together," I told them.

Fang smiled slightly and Iggy punched air.

"Nudge and I keep our same schedules. You guys find your home rooms and I'll take Angel and _Zephyr _with me," Ella said winking at the Gasman.

"Ok, thanks," I said to Ella. Then Fang, Iggy, and I walked towards our lockers.

I did a 360 survey of everyone in the area. Nobody _looked _like Erasers, but you can never be too careful. Coincidentally, our three lockers were right next to each other. We hurriedly stuffed all the books and supplies we wouldn't need in them and walked towards out homeroom.

The first day of school was pretty boring. All the teachers did was brief us on what we would be working on in each class. We met after school in front of the large double door entrance and began to walk home.

I snuck glances at Fang almost twice every ten seconds on the way home.

_Ugh! Why am I looking at him so much! _I thought to myself.

_Maybe it's because you love him _my voice said. That's right, I have a voice. It gets pretty annoying some times, like now.

_What!? I don't love Fang!_ I thought scathingly.

_Of course you do. Stop playing these silly games with yourself. You're not helping yourself in any way. _The voice retorted.

_Well, even if I did. Fang doesn't love me back._

_Yes he does. _Angel's voice said inside my mind.

I blinked.

_How would YOU know Angel?_

_Max, I can read __minds__. I __KNOW__ what I'm talking about. _Angel sent the thought. _Actually, I think you two would go well together._

I glared at her as we walked in the front door of my Mom's house.

The heavenly smell of home made chocolate cookies wafted through the kitchen. After I finished my homework, we ate dinner. Instead of staying for a chocolate cookie desert, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut; the previous thoughts of this afternoon still in my mind. Collapsing on my bed, I began to cry. It was so confusing. Me and Fang? Part of me said no; and the other part screamed yes. I just couldn't figure it out.

Fang walked into my room, silently closing the door behind him. He sat down on my bed next to me.

"Max?" he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I've finished my second chapter! Anyway, I still haven't gotten any reviews.**

**Reason I need reviews: **

**So I know if people are reading my story**

**So I can make my stories better**

**So that I will update faster**

**So, start reviewing!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked at Fang sitting on my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I sighed.

Fang put his hand on my shoulder. "I know something's wrong," he said.

_Oh gosh. How am I going to tell him? _

"It's…not important," I muttered.

"It's important to _me_," Fang said looking deeply into my eyes.

"I-I, uh…,"

My eyes shot wide as Fang swiftly wrapped his arm around my waste and his lips connected with mine. Slowly, I snaked my hand around his neck and kissed him back. It felt like I was a small leaf drifting lightly in the autumn breeze. We hung there for what seemed like eternity.

_I could stay like this forever._

Reluctantly, we broke apart. I stared into his dark eyes and he smiled one of his rare smiles at me. My heart melted.

"What was that you wanted to say to me?" he asked quietly.

"I…I love you Fang," I whispered.

Fang smiled again.

"I know," He said matter of factly.

Then he kissed me again.

The next day at school, as I was getting supplies from my locker, one of the 8th graders in my home room walked up to me. Most of the other kids were in there first class waiting for the teacher to begin. All except Fang and me. As I turned around, the kid slammed my arms against the locker and pinned me down. I recognized him as one of the guys who had been attacking Ella when I had first met her.

Man he was strong!

"Hey there girlie," the kid growled.

_Girlie__?!?!?! _I began to struggle violently.

"Stop trying to fight your good friend Larry." He said in his gravelly voice.

He began to touch my neck and check. I lifted both feet and sent a hard kick into his gut. The let go for a moment but immediately slammed my arms on the locker again; his face contorted with pain.

"Get off her," a deep voice said menacingly from behind Larry.

Larry turned his head and saw Fang, his face a mask of dark anger, standing behind him.

"Or what?!" Larry spat at Fang.

"Or I'll be forced to end your pathetic life you pig," Fang said taking a step closer.

Larry grinned showing his yellow, crooked teeth.

"I'd like to see you try,"

Loosening his grip on me, Larry launched his fist at Fang, who deftly dodged the attack. Fang sent a punch into Larry's stomach that sent the bully flying several feet backwards. Larry lay there, moaning in pain. Then, he fell unconscious.

I rubbed my white-banded wrists where Larry had pinned me to my locker.

"Thanks," I muttered. I can't _believe _I had to have Fang get me out of that mess. I shook my head, disgusted at myself.

"If he does it again I really will kill him," Fang said darkly.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we'd better get him out of the hallway and hurry to Math. We're already late as it is."

After dragging Larry to the side of the hallway, we made our way to Ms. Mulgan's classroom where we hurriedly sat down next to each other in the middle row.

"You're late," Ms. Mulgan said, stopping what she was teaching.

I held my breath.

"But I suppose you're still getting used to the schedule so I'll let it got this time."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Fang. He looked back at me and smiled. My heart fluttered.

At lunch time, I sat at a table with Fang, Angel, and Nudge. I was wondering where the rest of my little family was when they walked into the cafeteria laughing hysterically.

Gazzy shares a Spanish class with Ella and Iggy everyday before lunch so they all walked in together.

"What's so funny," I said suspiciously.

"G-Gazzy a-and Iggy…" Ella began but then burst out in a fit of giggles.

"G-Gazzy and Iggy," Ella said still giggling, "s-set off a firecracker in our S-Spanish teacher's hair!"

Iggy and the Gasman looked down at their shoes guiltily.

"What were you _thinking?!_" I seethed.

Just then, Fly-boys armed with guns crashed through the cafeteria windows. Shattered glass was everywhere.

"Angel! Gazzy! U and A! Now!" I shouted, "Ella! Get out of here!"

Then two members of the Flock nodded and took flight and Ella sprinted out the doors.

Kids were screaming and running around, looking for a way out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Fly-boy raise his pistol and take a shot.

"Fang!" I screamed.

I dove at Fang, tackling him to the ground.

A sudden, deathly pain erupted in my right shoulder.

"Max!" I heard Fang cry out. Then, all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did Max actually take the bullet for Fang? Does she die? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, I hope you all enjoy chap. 3 of **_**Taken**_**.**

**I got one review for my last chapter. **

**THANK YOU Silken-Winged-Angel!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters I have mentioned so far.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my own bed feeling kinda fuzzy. I tried sitting up but sudden burst of pain left me gasping on my covers.

_Ouch! _I thought.

_Well, what did you expect diving in the way of a bullet like that?_ The voice said.

Then everything came rushing back to me.

"Fang!" I shouted, desperately looking around. What if he had been killed? What if they had abducted any of the Flock? What if…

The door to my room opened quietly and Fang stepped inside. Closing the door behind him he stood near my bed looking angrier than I had ever seen him before.

"You _idiot__!_" he shouted at me, "why did you do that?"

"I couldn't live without…" I began, but then coughed up blood.

Fang's angry face instantly changed to a look of concern and he sat down on the bed beside me.

"How are you feeling," he said taking my hand.

"Fine," I rasped, "got any water?"

Fang reached over to my nightstand and carefully handed me a glass of ice water. I gulped it down thirstily.

"The Flock…" I began after I had finished the water.

"They're all here,"

I smiled slightly and Fang's dark eyes lit up with joy.

"Thanks for looking out for them," I said.

"No, no. I should be the one thanking _you_." Fang said quickly.

I laughed, and then stopped because of the burning pain in my shoulder. I struggled to get up again, but Fang held me down firmly.

"No," he said, "you need to rest."

He leaned closer until I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips pressing gently but firmly on mine.

After what seemed like an hour, he pulled away.

"The others will be want to see you now." He said, and left my room quietly.

I couldn't think straight. I had only one thing on my mind: Fang.

I sighed, and waited for the first person to come and see how I was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's all for now folks. And remember, the more reviews, the faster I write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys! Introducing Chapter 4! I got a ton more reviews this time so thanks to all those who did!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella was the first to come in. I should have expected as much.

"Oh My Gosh!" Ella said, "I can't believe you did that! I saw it all. You must really love Fang to have done that." She winked at me.

I blushed furiously and Ella laughed.

"How's it going between you and Iggy?" I asked.

"Great! I've gotten him to come with me on a date tomorrow! We're going to see a movie with me, even though he can't see. He said that he could picture what was happening from the sound," Ella replied enthusiastically.

"That's great!" I said.

"What about you and Fang?"

"Well…we don't really have anything planned, but we're getting along fine," I blushed again

"You guys should go come to the movie with us!" Ella squealed. "It'll be great!"

"I dunno El," I said, "There are so many people at movies. Anyone of them could be working for Itex, and Fang and I need…"

"Nonsense," Ella scoffed, interrupting me.

I sighed.

"Anyway, do you know what happened with me and that kid that I saw bullying you the first time we met?" I asked quietly.

"No, what happened?" Ella asked suspiciously.

Ella's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as I recounted the events of what had happened at the beginning of our first day at school.

"What day is it anyway?" I asked, confused.

"It's 7:00 pm. on Wednesday afternoon," Ella said, "you were out for about 30 hours."

My draw dropped.

_30 hours? How serious was that bullet wound?_

_It was pretty bad, Max. You lost a lot of blood so Dr. Martinez had to find a donor. Guess who volunteered? _My voice said.

"Fang," I whispered.

_Damn right_

Ella looked at me strangely.

"I'll go tell the next one in line to come in," she said.

"Ok," I murmured distantly.

As the rest of the Flock came in to see me, I only had one thought on my mind: _Fang was now a part of me, and I of him._

After everyone else had left, Fang came back into my room.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," I murmured drowsily.

He set the tray of food and water down on my nightstand. Sitting down on my bed, He began to stroke my hair gently. I fell asleep with the comfort of knowing that Fang was there next to me.

**Wow! That was one serious gun wound, even if it was only in the shoulder. Find out what happens next in chapter 5!**

**Don't forget to R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo people. This chapter is a little longer than the others, but that's a good thing right? And hey, thanks to all those who took time to review my story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure I've said it enough times already, but just to be on the safe side, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, stiff as a board. Groaning slightly, I rolled onto my stomach. Fang, who had been sleeping in the chair in my room, instantly became alert and came over to me.

"Sore?" he asked.

I nodded my head, immediately wincing at the pain in my neck.

"Think I slept on my neck wrong," I muttered.

Fang gently began to rub my neck. I sat there, stunned. I looked up at him and saw a compassionate look in his generally emotionless eyes. I started to say something but Fang pressed his lips against mine before I could utter a word.

Just then, Ella came into my room. We immediately broke apart and I blushed. She stared, looking from me, to Fang, from me, to Fang. Then she giggled and left the room.

"Anyway," said Fang looking slightly embarrassed, "are you hungry for breakfast?"

As soon as he said it, I realized that I was starving.

I nodded, "famished."

He quietly left my room and came back a minute later carrying a tray heaped with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Don't you think it's a little much?" I asked, eyeing the tray skeptically.

Fang shook his head, "you need to keep up your strength. And besides," he added with a grin, "Iggy made it."

That final statement seemed to change my mind. What? You think I'm crazy for loving a blind kid's cooking? _You _try Iggy's cooking and try to resist after not eating for over a day.

Anyway, after breakfast, I unwrapped my bandage around the bullet wound and noticed how tremendously fast it was healing. Ya, we mutant bird kids have, like, accelerated healing powers or something. It's pretty sweet. After soaking the wound in a warm water bath, I rewrapped my injured shoulder with a clean bandage and headed back to my room.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Date: **Already Too Late!

**You are visitor number: **Ok, well, let's just give up on this thing. You're like number 2 billion

**The Worst School Day Ever**

Ya, sound kinda weird right? Well, Max's Mom (Ya, we found her mom. She's so freaking cool!) sent us to a regular school like regular kids. Best idea? Definitely not. Anyway, we got attacked by Fly-boys again two days ago and guess what? They had guns. So, ya, they kinda shot at me and Max pushed me down out of the way and got hit herself. Again, best idea? NO. She almost DIED from freaking blood loss. I had to donate just so she wouldn't DIE. So it happens that I had to donate.

I know you're gonna ask, so I'll just tell you. Ya, Max is fine now, but were gonna have to get out of here as soon as she gets better. Just be careful out there guys, cuz the Fly-boys are back.

-Fang Out

Dr. Martinez, Max's Mom, had given everyone the permission to stay home from school until Max got better. Now Fang was sitting in his room. He sighed and closed his laptop. There was so much on his mind.

Max

The Fly-boys

How he would tell everyone that they had to leave

What happened to the kid that he had beat up on Monday

Max

Max

Max

Fang just couldn't keep his mind off her.

_Maybe I'll take her to the movies or something._ He thought. And then, _if we ever have the chance…_

Fang went down the steps to the Family Room where Ella, Dr. Martinez, and he rest of the Flock (except Max), were watching the Discovery Channel.

He entered the room quietly and cleared his throat.

As soon as he held everyone's attention, he looked at each one of them.

"We have to leave," he announced glumly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's up with Fang? How will the rest of the Flock take this news? Find out in chapter 6!!!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Again, thanks for reviewing. Also, I will do my best to update every day, but once in a while it might be 2 days or more due to school.**

**Disclaimer: Just want to ask a quick question: If I owned any of these characters, would I be writing fan fiction, or would I be finishing the 5****th**** Maximum Ride book? Just checking.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAAAT!?!?!" Nudge asked ridiculously.

"Why? How come?" Angel demanded.

Fang held up his hand and the barrage of questions ceased immediately.

"The Flyboys. They know where we are now. Not only are we putting ourselves in danger by living here, but we are endangering Ella and Dr. Martinez," Fang said looking at Ella and her mom.

Iggy sighed and stood up from the lounge chair that he and Ella had been sharing.

"I suppose we knew that we'd have to move again eventually," he said.

The Gasman also stood up, brushing off his pants, "When do we leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning," Fang replied looking each one of the Flock in the eyes, "pack up your things tonight."

With that, he left the room; leaving the others gaping in astonishment.

The next morning, the entire Flock was standing in the Martinez's driveway.

"Max, take these backpacks," my Mom said to me, "they've got enough food in them to last all of you guys a week."

Each member of the Flock took a backpack and slung it over there shoulders.

"Make sure you contact us once in a while," Dr. Martinez said with tears in her eyes.

"I will Mom," I said, choking on my tears.

Ella ran up and hugged Iggy.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, and then kissed him.

Iggy blushed and hugged her back.

"Let's fly," I said taking a running start and, unfurling my wings, rose swiftly into the air.

Looking behind me, I noticed that the others had followed suit.

Fang caught up to me and flew parallel.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head. I had no idea.

"I've been beating myself over the head with the same question," I whispered back.

Fang nodded thoughtfully.

"Can you ask your voice?" he asked.

I shook my head again.

"He won't answer me, but I'll ask the next time he pays a visit."

Fang grinned and banked left to go help Angel who was carrying both a backpack and Total.

"Max," Angel pouted after several more hours of flying, "I'm hungry."

I nodded, and veered sharply to the right where there was a small clearing in the middle of a forest.

I skidded to a halt upon landing and began searching the contents of my backpack. An extra pare of clothes, granola bars, water bottles, and several dozen sandwiches.

The others landed and I began handing out sandwiches when I heard a metallic fluttering behind me. I whirled around, and saw a mass of flyboys soaring in.

"Fang!" I yelled.

He looked at me, and saw the army of new improved Erasers coming towards us.

Fang touched the back of Iggy's hand and Iggy nodded. The others, by now, had realized what was happening and had immediately assumed a battle stance.

Unfurling my wings, I flew straight for the mass of robots and smashed my fist into one's head, sending it spiraling down to the ground.

I noticed that Fang and the others had rallied next to me and were fending off the horde of at least forty flyboys.

I did a spinning round house kick in mid-air. As my foot connected with the Flyboy's neck, its head snapped off and tore off another's wing.

_Two in one! _I thought.

Less than 20 robots were left, my chest swelled with triumph. Just then, I felt a jolting pain in my neck, and I felt myself fall to the ground.

Fang's POV:

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I followed Max's charge and lined up next to her. Angel was being hard pressed on the left wing and I came to the rescue. We fought side by side. Kicking, punching, and literally tearing apart the flyboys.

As the dust from the battle cleared, I did a quick head count. Everyone was there, except Max.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahhhhhhhhh! Where's Max?! What will Fang do to get her back?!**

**Remember, the more reviews, the more chapters! ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup people? I'm a little ahead of myself here, as I've already finished chapter 9. Ya, I'm writing ahead just in-case there's a day that I don't have time to type. And I'm doing all this for my dedicated readers, and for any new ones. So, thanks again for your reviews, and keep 'em coming!!!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this??? Anyway, I don't own Maximum Ride. I'm still working on getting it though. :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang's POV:

"Max!" I cried out.

Nothing.

"Where is she?" Nudge asked in a tiny voice.

I stared out into the sky, the noon-day sun glaring down at me.

"They took her," I whispered, my hands clenching into fists at my sides.

_No…they can't have taken her. They won't take her back to the School._

Angel looked at me sympathetically, reading my thoughts.

"Why don't we eat lunch and then go after her," Angel said evenly.

I turned around and stared at her in disbelief.

_I know, you want to get Max back now; but we need food._ Angel sent the thought.

I looked back at her and nodded. "We'll eat lunch, then we'll go find Max," I told the rest of the Flock. Inside, I was raging at myself. It was all my fault. It was all I could do just to sit down and eat my sandwich.

After everyone had finished eating a hasty lunch, I stood up, brushing bread crumbs off my knees.

"Let's roll," I said to the Flock.

Max's POV:

I regained consciousness with my hands bound behind my back in the trunk of a dirty Hummer. Immediately, I realized what must have happened. The flyboys must have been programmed with the intelligence to tell where certain pressure points were, and one had managed to get my neck.

I rubbed my sandpaper eyes, and stretched my stiff limbs in what little space I had.

Just then, I felt the truck grind to a halt, and heard footsteps on gravel. The trunk swung open, and there, stood Larry.

"Hello again there girly," he said in a harsh tone, "or should I say, _Maximum Ride_."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Haven't you already guessed?" he chortled menacingly. "Haven't you been wondering how we tracked you so far the last time we met?"

His laughter grew to a roar as he began to morph.

"But-how…" I began, then I caught myself. "I thought that all other experiments had been retired. Especially the Erasers."

Larry suddenly stopped laughing.

"That's what everyone would _like _to think now wouldn't it," he snarled, "but no. I was left alive to hunt you down and bring you in to be retired."

Grabbing the collar of my shirt, Larry hauled me into a small, concrete bunker, and roughly threw me to the ground in a white-washed room.

I rolled into a crouch just as the Eraser shut and locked the steel, bolted door. There were no windows, no weak spots; just me in a prison cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm getting really ticked off at Larry, and I'm freaking **_**writing**_** this thing! Anyway, don't forget to R&R!**

**Fly On,**

**Fang**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo. I'm releasing this chapter early for all of my dedicated fans out there, cuz I'm just funny that way. Also, I just can't wait to release the next chapie.**

**Fly On,**

**Fang**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang's POV:

We had tracked the flyboys to a small bunker in the Colorado Mountains. Don't look at me, I didn't pick the location. My best guess would be that it was relatively close to the school while far enough away to avoid detection from prying eyes. Not that I'm saying the School is easily detected.

Anyway, we landed in a small grove of trees, and stealthily crept to the border of the clearing where the bunker was situated. The sun was setting, and the final rays of light shown purple and red in the darkening sky. I sighed. Max would have loved to see this.

"Fang?" Nudge, well, nudged me. (_No, that pun was not intended_)

I looked at her, and followed her gaze to where a guy was coming out of the bunker. The guy looked strangely familiar.

"Wait, that's the guy that threatened Max the first day of school!" I hissed.

Iggy looked at me. Well, as much as a blind guy _can_ look.

"What do you mean _threatened_?" Iggy asked skeptically.

"No time to explain now. We've gotta bust Max out of there," I said.

"How about a bomb?!" The Gasman said enthusiastically.

I sighed. "No, Gazzy. We can't blow it up because it's a bunker. It's _meant_ to withstand explosions. And even if we could, I won't risk Max's life on a gamble."

The Gasman nodded understandingly.

Angel was silent, concentrating at some unseen task.

"Go," she strained, "I've got the guy off guard. I can't keep it up for too much longer."

I nodded, and crept silently behind the dirt spotted hummer. I noticed a pair of feet on the other side and slowly moved around the truck. There, I saw Larry; his eyes slightly unfocused, oblivious to everything around him.

I walked up behind him, and casually smashed my fist into his face. Larry's eyes rolled back into his head, and he did a painful looking face plant.

"And stay down," I muttered.

I motioned with my hand to signal Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel to come over to the bunker door.

"Well that's convenient," Gazzy said looking at the open entrance-way to the squat looking building.

"Maybe a little too convenient," I said, "let's keep alert while we're in there."

Everyone nodded.

As we made our way through the bunker, we passed a room where about two dozen flyboys were charging on the wall. In one corner of the room, sat an empty computer.

"Nudge, Iggy, and Angel, go and see what you can do with that," I said, motioning towards the computer.

Again, they nodded, and carefully entered the room.

Gazzy and I ran on towards a steel, reinforced door, and quickly unlatched it. Pushing with all my might, the door swung slowly open with an ear piercing screech. Inside, I saw the crumpled form of Max.

I ran into the room, ignoring everything else, and crouched down next to Max.

"Max," I whispered while shaking her awake.

"Huh?" Max said sleepily. Then, she suddenly became alert.

"Fang!" she exclaimed. "I-I thought…"

"We came back for you," I said softly, helping her up.

She hugged me. Her long, slender arms wrapping themselves around me.

"Thank you," she said into my shirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not bad huh? Anyway, I've got a small message for everyone. This is important.**

_**BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. As I said before this chapter **_**BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!**_ **I mean it! This chapter was inconceivably hard to write for me. Don't stop reading.**

**-Fang**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV:

We sprinted back down the hall, where I saw Nudge, Iggy, and Angel in a room with rack upon rack of charging flyboys. They were sitting at a computer, doing…something.

As we entered the room, I walked up behind them.

"Hey, guys."

They jumped up, startled. Then, grins lit up their grimy faces.

"Max!" Angel said hugging me tightly.

"Hey there Ange," I said gently.

"Welcome back," Iggy said smiling.

"We were so worried about you," Nudge said excitedly.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, looking at the complex windows and tabs on the computer screen.

"We're programming the flyboys to self-detonate in…," she checked her watch, "twenty minutes."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked at Fang. He shrugged.

"Let's bust this joint," I said.

"Literally," The Gasman replied enthusiastically. I sighed.

As we scrambled out of the bunker, I saw Larry, fully morphed.

"I thought you…" Nudge began.

"I did," Fang said, cutting her off, "but no one ever told me he was an _Eraser_."

Larry roared, and slashed at me. I rolled to the side, but Larry was quick. As soon as I got up, a hairy claw came swiping at me. I stared in horror as I saw my death flash before my eyes.

But then, Fang was there, poised in front of me, his back towards Larry. I heard the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart, and saw Fang's face contort in pain and agony.

"Fang!" I screamed.

Fang fell to his knees, and I squatted down next to him, tears in my eyes. Blood trickled down the corner of Fang's mouth, and, upon seeing my face, he seemed to relax.

"I love you Max," he whispered.

And then, his head slumped against my shoulder, and I felt his entire body go limp.

"No…" I cried hoarsely, "no… not Fang."

I sat there, holding him in my arms, oblivious to all else around me. And I cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everyone, listen to me. I almost quit on myself during this chapter. I know that some of you might to the same to me. But, an idea flickered through my head at that time; a single flame of hope. This hope can be expressed in only one word: Angel.**

**Do **_**not**_ **stop reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright people, I'm giving you guys a HUGE treat because of how good you guys are at reviewing my story. I've already got a total of 30 reviews, so keep em coming!!!**

**Disclaimer: This thing is so freaking annoying!!!! I don't own Maximum Ride.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nudge's POV:

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang sink to his knees in front of Max. Blood was spurting out from the claw wounds on his back. I gritted my teeth. With a violent roar, I leapt into the air, and, as soon as I was 50 feet off the ground, tucked in my wings and pushed my fist out in front of me. The fist connected with Larry's face with a sickening crack, as several bones in his hairy muzzle broke. The eraser screamed in agony, and he collapsed on the ground.

I ran over to where Max was holding Fang in her arms and crying. Angel reached them before I did, and started talking to Max.

Max's POV:

My vision was bleary because of the tears streaming freely down my face. I saw the rough figure of Angel come over to me. She knelt down beside me, crying.

"Angel," I whispered, tears clogging my throat, "can you-is there anything…"

Angel closed her eyes and thought hard.

"I-I don't know if I can help him," Angel sobbed.

Iggy, who was now crouched next to Angel, spoke up.

"Angel, you have powers over the mind. Do you think you could send signals to his heart to star beating again?" It was desperate, but it was better than anything else we had.

I looked over at Angel.

"Do you think you can do it?" I asked quietly.

"I can try…" she said dubiously.

"Then do it."

Iggy shook his head.

"You have to bandage up the cuts on his back first. Otherwise, all the blood in his body will come spilling out."

I nodded thankfully. I pulled off my sky blue jacket and ripped it into long strips. I did the same with my socks. Nudge, who had been standing in unusual silence, helped Iggy to remove Fang's shredded T-shirt. Using the socks as gauze, I began to bandage up Fang's back.

I pulled the last strip of cloth tight and tied it in a knot across Fang's chest. Retrieving a fresh shirt from one of the packs, Iggy and Nudge slipped it over Fang's blood crusted head; careful not to cause further damage to his back.

I held Fang's head in my lap, and Angel huddled over him, strenuously trying to send signals to the brain to be carried to the rest of Fang's body. Angel was sweating profusely by now, her face screwed up in deadly concentration.

"I-I'm not sure if I can do it…" she gritted between her teeth.

Then, Angel collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

My hopes were brutally crushed and I silently began to cry. My fresh tears fell onto Fang's pale face.

Fang's eye twitched, as a tear dropped onto his closed eyelids. I sucked in a breath, new hopes swelling in my chest.

Fang coughed, and his entire body shuddered as his system rebooted. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at me, his head in my lap. Tears streaked down my cheeks with a renewed ferocity. But they were not tears of aching sadness; they were tears of inflamed joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How about that for suspense? Thanks again guys, I might do another double post again sometime in the future if I keep on getting these awesome reviews!!!**

**Fly On, **

**Fang**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. I really appreciate all the awesome reviews I'm getting from people! Also, I just wanted to remind some of you that I'm trying to type up a chapter a night, so if there is a day that I'm really busy and don't have a chapter to post, please don't get too upset. Anyway, enjoy chapter 11!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I suppose it's **_**possible**_ **that I could be mistaken for James Patterson, but I still think that this is kind of silly. I don't freaking own Maximum Ride, no matter how hard I wish I did.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV:

"Fang…I…" I stuttered, tears of happiness and relief spilling onto Fang's blood encrusted hair.

Fang looked bewildered.

"Wha…" he began, confused.

"It was Angel! She sent some kind of message from your brain to your heart and instead of dying your alive. Angel's really tired right now but she should be alright soon so…" Nudge rambled.

I clamped my hand over her mouth, and she immediately became silent.

"I'm just happy you're alive," Nudge finished, giving Fang a hug.

Fang winced as she hugged him, and, realizing that it was causing him pain, Nudge pulled away.

Iggy wore a look of vast relief on his face, and came over to slap Fang a high five. The Gasman did likewise. I walked over to Angel, and picked her up. She was shaking from exhaustion, but managed a weak smile at Fang.

"Nudge and Gazzy, make a sling out of the extra clothes in the backpacks," I instructed them, "Iggy, get some water for Angel."

I stood up and took a running jump. Unfurling my wings, I soared high into the air. I was scouting for a resting place where we could set up camp. The sun had already begun to set, and it was beginning to grow dark. Twenty minutes later, I spotted a small cave, and set my pack down on a mossy rock next to a small creek to make the spot easier to find again.

Once I had reached the white coat's bunker, I spotted the rest of the Flock in a small grove of trees. I landed softly, using the tips of my feathers to steer me. When they saw me, they rushed up to me, wondering where I had been.

"I found a spot to rest for the night," I said.

"That's great Max!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Iggy, grab one side of Fang's sling, and I'll get the other," I said briskly, "Now, follow my lead."

Iggy and I leapt into the air, the rest of the Flock right behind us. We found that Fang was surprisingly light.

"I guess that's one of the advantages of being a mutant bird kid," I muttered.

Fang looked over at me and laughed.

"Besides flying you mean?"

"Ya, besides flying," I conceded.

This time it was Iggy who laughed.

When we had found the location I had previously marked off, we landed clumsily, exhausted from the day's events.

We lit a small fire in the cave, and set Fang down next to it. After we had finished arranging sleeping areas in the tightly packed cave, we filled our empty water bottles from the nearby creek.

I made sure everything was alright with Fang, and went to take first watch. Staring up into the starry night sky, I whispered a silent prayer of thanks that Fang was still alive, and that he was still here with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was kind of a hard chapter to write because of the awkwardness of it all. Anyway, I hope it was good enough for all my loyal fans out there, and any new readers!**

_**Don't Forget To R&R!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo people! I don't really have much to say, except a thank-you to all of my awesome reviewers! Anyway, here's chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV:

I heard a faint scraping noise behind me. Whirling around, I saw Fang sliding across the gritty earth towards the mouth of the cave. He sat next to me, looking out into the sky. He studied the stars for a while, and then turned to look at me. I felt his eyes on me, and I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Max" he said quietly.

This time, I met his gaze, his face dark against the night sky.

"Ya?"

Fang shifted uncomfortably.

"About what happened earlier," he began, "I meant what I said."

I froze; my heart lurched in my chest.

"I thought I was going to die," he went on, looking back into the night, "I wanted to make sure you knew, just in case I didn't get the chance to do it later."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

_No, darn it!_

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," I cried, burying my face in his shoulder.

At first he went stiff, then, Fang began to relax, and he rested his chin on my head.

"If I had the choice to do it over," he said gently, "I'd do the exact same thing for you. Can't you see that I can't let them hurt you? Can't you see that I _need _you?"

"Yes," I said, tears still coming down my face, "I just couldn't believe it until now."

I felt Fang cup my chin, and I looked up at him. He gently wiped the tears off my cheeks and tilted my head up slightly. I was about to say something, but before I could utter a word, his lips pressed firmly against mine.

I suddenly began to panic. It felt so right yet, I wasn't sure about us…

I stood up clumsily. I took a running start, and was about to leap into the air and take flight when I thought: _What am I doing? I get so angry when Fang hangs out with another girl, but I keep running away whenever things start to come together._

Upon realizing this, I skidded to a halt a few feet in front of the cave mouth. I slowly turned around, and made my way back to the cave where I saw Fang pound his fist so hard against the cave wall that loose earth shook off from the top of it.

_Wow, I didn't realize how much this upset Fang._

The veil of dust settled quietly, and I sat down quietly next to Fang. He looked up, real emotion in his eyes. There was confusion, pain, and gentleness.

"I realized how much this hurt you, and also how much I hurt myself," I explained.

Fang nodded gratefully. I took his hand, and looked at his knuckles. Skin torn and the blood spilling from the wound trickled down his hand and arm. I ripped part of my already torn jacket, and walked over to the creek. Soaking the fabric in the cool water, I walked back to Fang, and cleaned off the blood and gore.

"As if you haven't gotten hurt enough already," I chided.

Fang gave a slight smile, and then he kissed me, and moved back to his designated sleeping area. I stirred the coals of the fire to create a little more warmth, and woke Iggy for the second watch. I laid down next to Fang, resting my head on my backpack, and listened to Fang's steady breathing. Slowly, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, how'd you guys like that chapter? I'm telling you, I'm freaking working my butt off typing these things. Stay up till about 11:30 typing and revising, ya, it gets to you. But I'm willing to do it!**

**Don't forget to R&R! Or I might delay the next chapter!!! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo people. I decided to make my own blog, kinda like Fang. Anyway, you can find the link in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Maximum. Ride!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV:

I awoke upon hearing a metallic clanging sound from somewhere inside the cave. I literally jumped onto my feet, looking around. I found Iggy preparing breakfast, the source of the clanging sound had been a metal pan that we had filched from a general store before I had been captured by the flyboys. I relaxed, well; I suppose that's not really true. I became slightly less _tense_.

Fang stirred next to me, and tried to sit up. He immediately fell back to the ground, groaning in pain. I moved to his side.

"What's wrong?"

Fang's face was pale, and his jaw was clenched.

"Not…sure…" he gasped.

I put him in an upright position, and ripped off his shirt. I began unwinding the makeshift bandages rapidly. As I removed the last one, I noticed that the skin surrounding the cuts was a slight green.

I called Iggy over hastily, and he felt around the wounds.

"Some kind of poison," he said hesitantly, biting his lip, "I've never heard of it before. This is something new." He looked at me, and mouthed _Itex._

_Great! Just what I need!_

"It must have been something on Larry's claws," I said, looking back at Fang's pale face.

Angel looked at me solemnly.

_I don't know if there's a cure…_

I grabbed my arm and pinched it hard; so hard that I began to see blood where I was pinching.

I took a few deep breaths, and tried to relax.

"Iggy," I said, my eyes closed, "get the sling, we need to get back to Arizona."

Iggy nodded wordlessly. After we had packed everything up, we took flight, Iggy and I carrying the sling where Fang lay, the sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead.

About and hour later, we touched down in the back yard of my Mom's house. It was a weekend, so Ella and Dr. Martinez were home. I pounded roughly on the door, and rushed in before anyone could get the door.

My Mom and Ella stood up from where they had been sitting on the couch watching T.V., perplexed.

"Fang's dying!" I shouted desperately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AAAAARGH!!!!! Not again!!! Stupid Itex! Anyway, R&R, and don't forget to check out my new blog!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm soooo so sorry guys. I had a really busy day, and I'm barely able to release this chapter today. I had two basketball games, including a tournament game, and then I had to go right from there to my Grandparents' house. They don't have wireless internet, so I couldn't update there. I just got back and quickly typed up this chapter. Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: I hope somebody's happy that I'm doing this, 'cuz it's taking up my precious time. Maximum Ride = **_**NOT MINE**_**.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Martinez instantly began bombarding me with questions.

"Some kind of poison," I said, shaking my head, forcing the tears welling up in my eyes not to fall.

"Symptoms?" my mom asked bluntly.

"Green tissue around wounds," I returned.

Dr. Martinez looked at me quizzically.

"We need to talk," she said taking my arm.

"No!" I shouted, wresting my arm from her grasp, "we don't need to talk! Fang needs help!"

Dr. Martinez looked at me sympathetically, and Ella just stared at the semi-conscious Fang.

Then, Jeb walked swiftly into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the eight of us standing in the family room.

"What's going on here?" he asked, walking over to us.

"Fang…" I tried to say.

Following my gaze, Jeb saw Fang in the sling, and immediately rolled him over. He sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the wound.

"It's Karsine," Jeb said shakily, "we designed it at…well…"

"The School," I said, and Jeb winced.

"Anyway," he continued, "It was supposed to be used as a medicine, a miracle cure. Unfortunately, one of the scientists made some major miscalculations when combining the chemical compounds, and it turned out to be an acidic poison."

The rest of us stared at him blankly.

"What did you say?" I asked, knowing that it would annoy him.

Jeb's face tightened slightly, but his overall composure was unaffected.

"Karsine deals tissue and organ damage. It seeps into the bloodstream and is eventually carried to the heart where it eats away at the muscle. Eventually, the heart is too weak to pump enough blood to the rest of the body, and the victim will suffer brain damage due to lack of oxygen." Jeb explained.

Everyone stared at him again except for Dr. Martinez, who stood solemnly next to me.

"Are there any cures?" I asked, always the first to get to the point. Except Fang of course…

This time, it was Dr. Martinez that spoke.

"There _is_ a cure, but it's safeguarded at the School. The…white coats…wanted to keep it a secret in case they ever had to…eliminate…a target."

"Which there is now," I said.

My mom nodded sadly.

Fang's body racked as he began to cough uncontrollably.

"How much time?" I asked, dangerously close to tears at seeing my best friend like this.

_He's not just your best friend, he's more than that._ The voice said. I groaned inwardly.

Jeb looked me in the eyes.

"Forty-eight hours," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, I really want to know if anyone has checked out my blog or profile yet. If you haven't, please check it out. I also have a poll on my profile page that I want people to vote in.**

**R&R!!!!!**

**Rock On,**

**FangOwns**


	15. Sorry, Author's note!

Ok people. One of my newest reviewers caught a huge mistake in my story. I uploaded chapter 3 instead of chapter 13. Please reread that chapter and review!

I'm also _**REALLY**_ sorry that this isn't a chapter. My parents aren't letting me get on the computer for a week, although they might let me on after today because I was so good and stuff. Anyway, I barely had enough time to type this and post it. I promise I'll post as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Fangowns


	16. Chapter 15

**Again, sorry for not updating sooner. This is a much longer chapter, so it took me a little longer to write. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all stared at him, which had pretty much become a habit lately.

As always, I was the first to come to my senses.

"Alright people, start packing!" I said clapping my hands together two times for good measure. I was showing a lot more bravado then I really felt.

As the flock scrambled around the house, I confronted Jeb.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

Jeb bit his lip.

"I'm not sure," he replied truthfully.

I meditated for a while.

Maps," I said tapping my chin thoughtfully, "we need maps."

Jeb nodded.

"I kept a layout of the area with me when I left," he said taking out a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket, "It's actually quite accurate."

"What should we do about Fang," Dr. Martinez said worriedly, "we can't just leave him here."

I raised my eyebrow.

"We?" I asked.

My Mom nodded.

"Ella and I are coming with you."

"Ohhhhhhh no. I don't want to have to worry about you guys when were breaking into the School." I said, stubbornly crossing my arms across my chest.

"You won't have to worry about us!" Ella protested, "Besides, we all want Fang to get better."

I blushed slightly, but promptly ignored the color rushing to my cheeks.

The rest of the flock, minus Fang, walked back to where we were arguing.

"Listen El," Iggy said softly, "we don't want to take the risk of you two getting hurt."

"Well…when you put it that way…" Ella pondered.

"Ok, we'll stay here. But _promise_ you'll get back soon." She decided.

"You got it," Iggy said confidently.

Dr. Martinez glowered at Ella for a moment, but quickly understood that I meant well.

Just be careful, she said, hugging me.

"Don't worry," I said, still holding her.

My Mom held me at arms length.

"I hope you won't to angry at me if I do; just a little bit," she said.

Despite the circumstances, everyone burst into gales of helpless laughter.

"Hey Max, think fast!" Iggy said, tossing my already packed duffel bag at me. I caught it without thinking and slung it over my shoulder. I still couldn't figure out how Iggy did that.

"Here Jeb," Angel said, handing him another duffel, "I packed for you."

Jeb quickly searched his bag, and, finding that everything he needed was in it, looked quizzically at Angel.

"I can read minds, remember?" Angel said, winking at Jeb.

Recognition dawned in Jeb's eyes, and he nodded gratefully.

Jeb and I carried Fang, who was now fully alert, and placed him across the middle seats in the mini-van that was parked in the Martinez's driveway. Needless to say, he protested vehemently.

"We'll follow you by air," I told Jeb.

Again, he nodded.

Taking a running start, I snapped open my wings and leaped several feet into the air. I beat my wings hard, and looked behind me, where Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were pushing themselves into the air. The side door to the mini-van was open, and Fang and Jeb looked on in wonder. Ok, Fang not so much, saying he had seen it a thousand times.

Suddenly, a burst of unearthly pain exploded in my skull. Clutching my head, I tucked in my wings and fell to the ground.

"Max!" I heard Fang groan from the van.

I bit my lip, trying not to scream, but failed. Tears streamed down my cheeks, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. That had been happening a lot lately.

I heard Fang trying to get up, and Jeb protesting and trying to hold him down. As the pain faded, I opened my eyes a crack, and looked up at my concerned Flock. Jeb had lost the battle with Fang, and now was helping Fang to stand, his arm draped around his shoulder to aid him.

"Max?" Fang asked, concern in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun Dun Dunnn. Ok, that was uncool. But hey!** **Humor me this time!**

**Press that little button you see down there and the next chapter might come sooner then you think!!! :[)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here we go, chapter 16. One of my reviewers suggested that I make my chapters a little longer, so from now on they will be. This one is almost 3 full pages on Microsoft Word. I'm also getting a head-pounding sense of déjà vu here. Maybe I thought about typing something like this first part and did, but then deleted it or something…..**

**Disclaimer: If I were JP, I sure as heck wouldn't be writing this story on Fanficiton.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Max?"

I blinked groggily, tears still blurring my vision.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked, concern in his voice.

"Ya," I mumbled, "fine."

Fang was unconvinced.

"Maybe we should wait," Jeb said, "until you feel better."

"No!" I shouted, "We can't waste any time! Fang only has 48 hours left!"

Fang stared at the ground.

"Actually," Nudge said checking the stopwatch she had gotten from my Mom, "we only have 47 hours and 56 minutes."

I gave her my death glare.

Images flashed across my mind; maps, lists of meaningless numbers, and schematics of some sort.

_I'm sorry I had to do that Max, but you needed to know. _The voice resounded in my mind.

"Oh, thanks for information," I growled.

Everyone looked at me strangely, except for Fang, who instantly understood.

"Stupid voice," he muttered, scuffing his foot on the paved driveway.

Realization shown on the others' faces.

"What was it this time?" Nudge asked hesitantly.

"A bunch of codes, maps, and trap schematics," I replied.

"Oh," Nudge said, disinterested.

"Ok, let's try this again," I said taking a deep breath.

I leaped into the air and braced myself for another blast of mind exploding pain, but it never came. The rest of the Flock, minus Fang, lifted themselves into the air, and Jeb loaded Fang into the van again and began driving towards the School.

We followed Jeb for several hours, and wound up landing behind a clump of rocks. Jeb concealed the van under a camouflaged canvas, but left the windows open so Fang could still breathe.

"I'll stay here with him," Jeb said.

"No," I said quickly, "we need you to guide us through the School. And besides, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself if they find out where he is."

"I'll stay," said Angel, "I'll have advanced warning if anyone finds out, and I don't need to use physical force to defend myself."

I nodded, still a little uneasy about leaving Angel by herself.

_She won't be alone. Fang is still there._ The voice commented.

_Ya but Fang won't be able to __do__ anything._ I said, exasperated.

No answer.

"Ok, first order of business…how do we get in?" I asked.

"There's a ventilation shaft that opens out in back of the building," Jeb said, "It should be wide enough to fit through."

I gritted my teeth, knowing that our claustrophobia would cause problems.

"Any other ways?"

"Not unless you want to be spotted on camera."

"Ok," I sighed, "ventilation shaft it is."

We crept around the back of the building to where the ventilation shaft opened up. The grate was bolted to the gray brick wall of the School, but Nudge managed to open it without much of a problem using her new magnetic power.

"Alright guys, I'll go first. Watch where you place your body, and try not to make a lot of noise," I told my Flock and Jeb.

They nodded.

I took a deep breath, and started crawling up the narrow shaft. I heard loud clumps behind me, and turned around.

"Keep it down!" I hissed. I turned back around, and resumed my tiring crawling. I was sweating profusely, my throat was clenched tight. I hated small spaces.

Seeing another grate beneath me, I stopped and closed my eyes, checking the map that appeared behind my eyelids.

"We're at section c-17," I said confidently, "we're right above one of the lab rooms. There aren't any cameras or traps."

"How do you-" Iggy began.

"When I had the brain attack, the maps were branded into my mind," I explained.

"Oh,"

I peered through the grate, and, finding the room was empty, looked behind me.

"Nudge, I need you up here," I whispered.

Nudge reached her hand past my shoulder, and casually attracted the nuts and bolts to her hand. Just as the grate was about to fall crashing to the lab floor below, I grabbed it.

"Iggy!" I hissed back, "I need your belt!"

Iggy's face blanched. Then he chuckled to himself as he removed the belt from around his jeans.

"Oh shut up," I muttered, taking the belt from him.

I attached the metal grate to the belt, and slowly let it down onto an empty lab table. Letting myself down slowly, I alighted on the table next to the grate. After helping everyone else down, I turned to a computer resting in the corner of the room.

I grinned maliciously.

"Nudge? Let's see just what that magnet power of yours can do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've started a forum that you guys can visit. The link is pasted on my profile page, so check it out. I kind of want more feedback and suggestions, so you guys can reply to Topics I post, or start your own Topics about my story. The rules say language has to be suitable for teens, so don't be really vulgar or anything or I'll get in trouble. Anyway, constructive criticism and suggestions are encouraged.**

**I also am quite happy that people are visiting and commenting on my blog. Keep it up!**

**R&R please.**

**-Fangowns**


	18. Chapter 17

**Holy Freaking _____ _____ __ ________________!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY! **

**I know, I know. I've had to be sorry a lot lately, and I deeply regret it. **_**THIS TIME**_ **the freaking server wouldn't let me log in! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so sorry for having to make you guys wait so long, but I couldn't get onto my account.**

**Also, there is important information on the bottom. Don't skip over it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to go into this… you guys have been waiting WAYYYYY to long for this chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Nudge asked, bewildered.

"When a magnet is placed near a computer, it kind of erases all the memory. And that means…" I prompted.

"That I could do the same thing!" Nudge finished excitedly. Now, it was Nudge's turn to grin.

Walking over towards the desk, Nudge placed her hand over the computer. Almost immediately, the monitor went blank.

"Sweet!" The Gasman exclaimed, punching air.

"I know! It's so freaking amazing!" Iggy said sarcastically.

I explained briefly, and Iggy smiled.

"Now _that_ is revenge," he said.

Jeb looked wistfully at the computer.

"You weren't planning on ever using that data again were you Jeb?" I asked pointedly.

Jeb sighed and shook his head.

"So," Nudge said, "where can we find this medicine you've been talking about?"

"It's in sector c-6. We have to move through several hallways and go down a flight of steps to reach it." Jeb replied.

"What about the cameras?" Gazzy asked.

I smirked.

"Same thing as the computer," I said.

Everyone smiled, except Jeb that is.

"Alright troops, lets move it out," I ordered.

We crept down the hallway, internally destroying any camera we found. We were careful to be quiet because of the possibility of any hidden mikes. Walking stealthily down the stair-well, I spotted a small device attached to the door frame opening up to sector c-6. Jeb sucked in a sharp breath, and his rapid gestures cautioned us to stay back.

"_What?_" I asked irritably.

"It's like a trip wire;" Jeb explained carefully, "except it uses a state-of-the-art laser beam. You step anywhere near that thing and it'll blow up and set off the alarm.

I stared at the small black box for several moments, then sat down on the first step going up and folded my arms across my knees. I set my head down wearily.

"How do we get around it?" I asked tiredly.

"You can't," Jeb replied, angrily stomping his foot, "not unless you can disable it from far enough away."

"So…" Nudge began.

"I'm not sure," Jeb admitted.

"Well we have to think of something!" I yelled out angrily.

Another set of images played through my head like a slideshow. I felt detached, but I could still feel the pain. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain. This brain exploding incident wasn't as painful as the last, but was bad enough to send silent tears coursing down my cheeks.

"Max, is it your head?" the Gasman asked worriedly.

I gave an imperceptible nod, and, realizing that he hadn't seen it, replied hoarsely.

"Ya, fine."

_I'm sorry Max. I forgot to include the trap schematics for those._ Guess who?

Right.

I closed my eyes, and a replica of the small laser device before us appeared behind my eyelids. I noticed that in the schematics, it listed one blind point on the eye of the device. Apparently this was an older type. I used my raptor vision to read the labeling on the laser trip wire. Yep, version 6.8, the new and improved ones where version 6.9. The older model had a straight laser beam that would explode and/or set off an alarm when disrupted. However, the newer version had a fan-like beam that would cover a vast area. Now I saw why.

"Alright people," I clapped my hands, "I know how to get past it."

Everyone perked up and paid attention to what I was saying.

"This is an older model. It will only react if we disrupt the narrow beam near the bottom of the door. It's high enough that we can't jump over it, but I don't think they were expecting anyone to fly," I said smirking.

Iggy grinned.

"How will Jeb get over?" Gazzy asked pointedly.

"He can't," I replied.

"Alright," Jeb new it was true. "The cure is in a test-tube in a rack on the southern-most wall of the room labeled 38-c. The test-tube is labeled KR-CU."

"Test-tube, room 38-c, south wall, KR-CU…got it," I took mental note, "alright, now let's go get it!"

With that I snapped my wings open and leaped off the first flight of steps. I tucked my wings in just as they were about to crash against the door frame and tucked my legs into a roll. Rolling to my feet, I turned around and watched as the rest of the Flock followed my example. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy.

We made our way to a wooden lab door with a safety glass window. On the window was painted the figures "38-c". We crept silently into the room, praying that an alarm wouldn't suddenly go off.

The room was painted white, which apparently was the mad scientists' favorite color, and I used my internal compass to instantly locate the southern wall. A rack of different colored test-tubes stood alone in the corner, standing out brightly against the white-washed walls. I got closer, and had Gazzy search the perimeter for any traps that might have been set. I walked closer and checked the labels of the test-tubes. Ah, KR-CU. Yes.

We left the room just as silently as we had come. Gazzy reported that there had been no cameras, no traps, nothing. Weird, huh? We saw Jeb watching anxiously across the hallway. Upon seeing us, he relaxed slightly. We walked closer to him.

"Got it," I said grinning.

"Good job," he appraised us.

"Alright guys, let's…"

"_**BUST THIS JOINT!!!!!**_" The rest of the Flock shouted triumphantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE!**

**THE POLL WINNERS OF "WHICH IS MORE POPULAR: FAX, OR MIGGY" HAS BEEN DECIDED!!! FAX WON 5 VOTES TO 1. YAY!!!**

**I'VE UPDATED MY BLOG AND IT HAS RELEVENT INFORMATION THAT MIGHT AFFECT YOU READERS!!! I NEED YOU GUYS TO READ MY LATEST POST…IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**MY FORUM IS OPEN….PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND POST REPLIES. YOU ARE ALSO WELCOME TO POST YOUR OWN TOPICS!!!**

**Peace out,**

**FangOwns**


	19. Chapter 18

**Huge 2 week long tests that the government records and files, doing a play and have rehearsal every night until 7:00, soccer, basketball, Judo, piano festival (against my will), school, homework, helping somebody else type their story… talk about a busy schedule.**

**But you don't want excuses and you all probably hate me. Take it out on me if you like; I probably deserve it for not updating for so long.**

**Disclaimer:**** You already know I'm sure…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeb Batchelder ran through the winding halls and corridors of the School, remembering every route. Every escape. He broke out of the building he used to work at in a run. He still couldn't believe he had actually agreed on taking up a career like that. He knew what he had been doing, and it had been horrible. But necessary. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a window on the fifth floor of the School burst in a rain of shattered glass. Six figures flew out of the broken window. They had made it. The sun shown bright in the morning sun, and Jeb shielded his eyes. This was too easy. There must be something else.

Max's POV:

I landed in the grove of trees where Angel was waiting. I saw Jeb walking swiftly towards the van.

"Ok Jeb, how do we use this stuff?"

Without speaking, Jeb reached forward and took the test tube containing our miracle cure from my outstretched hand.

He pulled a needle out from the inside breast pocket of his denim jacket. He quickly filled the needle and injected the fluid into Fang's arm. Fang's face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"Hold him down." Jeb said with authority.

I grabbed Fang's legs and held them down to the seat while Iggy did the same with his hands.

"What's going to happen to him?" Nudge asked, frightened.

"Nothing," Jeb said with finality. And I knew that this was going to be bad.

Fang suddenly started thrashing his body and his back arched. Sweat poured down his face as he tried not to scream.

"Oh my God," Angel whispered, "what's happening?"

"The poison is an acid that is carried throughout the body by the blood. When it does, it is sucked up by cells in the blood vessels and begins to seep out through the cell walls and into various organs. It is also carried to the heart where it starts to burn away the muscle. The medicine has to travel to all parts of the body as well, and it kills the poison. The result is a burning pain in every part of the body." Jeb replied, his eyes on Fang.

We stared at him, then back at Fang, whose breath had begun to come in ragged gasps.

"It's going to be fine," I said to Fang soothingly, but my voice, even to myself, sounded a little shaky.

Fang nodded, his squeezed tight.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came up beside me, trying to do the same.

All of a sudden, Fang's convulsions stopped. His eyes opened for a moment, but then they fluttered closed.

I gave a hoarse cry and laid my head on his chest, checking to see if his hear was still beating. I sighed with relief as I heard it's even, quick paced beating.

"He's ok," I said to a shocked flock.

They nodded, but didn't say anything.

I tilted my head to one side and looked at them quizzically. They just kept staring past me. I turned slowly and found out why they were staring open mouthed. It was because there was something new, something horrible. Directly in front of me was a gigantic, metal spider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Check out my blog and review. I'm sure you all want to get your opinions about me in anyway.**


End file.
